User blog:Armaxilump/Dawn of War Online
Dawn of War Online is a 3D MMORPG video game based on the game series of the same name. When main of gameplays are not same thing, and is just a new one. Released in 2016/2017 for PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Factions Space Marines Chapter - are foremost amongst the defenders of humanity, the greatest of the Emperor of Mankind's warriors. They are barely human at all, but superhuman; having been made superior in all respects to a normal man by a harsh regime of genetic modification, psycho-conditioning and rigorous training. Space Marines are untouched by plague or any natural disease and can suffer wounds that would kill a lesser being several times over, and live to fight again. Clad in ancient Power Armour and wielding the most potent weapons known to Man, the Space Marines are terrifying foes and their devotion to the Emperor and the Imperium of Man is unyielding. They are the God-Emperor's Angels of Death, and they know no fear. The Astartes are physically stronger, far more resilient and often mentally far removed from the lot of most normal human beings. In the presence of the Astartes, most people feel a combination of awe and fear, and many cultures on the more primitive worlds simply worship them outright as demigods or angels of the God-Emperor made flesh. They should feel so, for many Space Marines feel little compassion for those they have sometimes termed "mortals" in comparison to themselves, seeing the very people they were created to protect as little more than obstacles to a more efficient eradication of the Imperium's enemies. This is an attitude sometimes taken by whole Chapters. They see normal humans as frail, weak creatures given to the follies of temptation, avarice, greed, lust and cowardice -- all emotions they rarely feel, if ever. Yet there are some Astartes who remember why they were created by the Emperor, who avoid the trap of hubris which the Space Marines are so prone to and which has seduced so many of their number to serve the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. They are the final guardians ofMankind, the saviours of last resort. They were intended not to lead humanity, but to defend it, sometimes even from itself. At the heart of that mission lies the limitless compassion the Emperor extended to every man and woman in the galaxy when He willingly chose to condemn himself to more than 10,000 years of imprisonment within a dying prison of flesh for their sake. Some Astartes sneer at compassion, seeing it as one more human weakness that has been purged from their superior bodies and minds. But the wisest of the Space Marines know that in the end compassion is their only salvation, as it is for all men. In that, they have proven themselves to be fully human. Potential Space Marines are usually, but not always, recruited from the worlds where a Chapter has established its Fortress-Monastery, although some Chapters are known to recruit from a collection of different worlds in an area of space that they protect or frequent. Recruiting methods vary from Chapter to Chapter. Some select their Neophytes from feral tribes roaming the surface of inhospitable worlds, while others draw upon eager volunteers who have been groomed from birth to become an Astartes. Still others watch and kidnap potential warriors, turning them into Astartes whether they will it or not. Whatever the method, all Space Marine Chapters will only accept those who successfully pass the grueling initiation trials and prove themselves worthy of becoming a Space Marine. However a man becomes a Space Marine does not matter: once his body has been forged into that of a transhuman Astartes, he must forever stand apart from the people to whom he was once kin and who he is now sworn to protect. Once a man becomes a Space Marine, he is no longer mortal; his genetic heritage is now that of the Emperor Himself, and a spark of the same divine majesty flows in his veins. There are approximately 1,000 Space Marine Chapters active in the Imperium of Man at any one time. A list to most of them can be found here. This number has stayed relatively constant since the Second Founding in the 31st Millennium following the Horus Heresy when the First Founding Space Marine Legions were broken up. However, this number remains far from exact and may fluctuate widely depending on the time period and the circumstances confronting the Imperium. Orks Klanz - are a savage, warlike, green-skinned race of humanoids who are spread all across the Milky Way Galaxy. They share many features with Warhammer Fantasy Orcs (and were initially called "Space Orcs" to distinguish them). They are seen by their enemies (pretty much everyone else in the universe) as savage, warlike, and crude, but they are the most successful species in the whole galaxy, outnumbering possibly every other intelligent race, even Mankind (with the very plausible exception of the Tyranids). Greenskins are one of the most dangerous alien races to plague the galaxy. Numerous beyond belief and driven always to fight and conquer, the Orks threaten every single intelligent species of the galaxy. Orks are possibly the most warlike aliens in the 41st Millennium, and their number is beyond counting. Amid constant, seething tides of war and bloodshed, burgeoning Ork stellar empires rise and fall. Mercifully most are short-lived, soon destroying themselves in a maelstrom of violence and internecine conflict, but should the Orks ever truly unify, they would crush all opposition. The Orks' unquenchable thirst for battle has always proved their downfall: historically, the Ork tribes have spent much of their time fighting amongst themselves, waging brutal wars with only the strongest surviving. On occasion, an Ork leader will emerge who is mighty enough to defeat his rivals and unite the warring tribes. His success draws other tribes to him, and soon a great WAAAGH! is underway -- partly a migration, partly a holy war that can exterminate the populations of entire star systems. When the Orks are on the rampage, the galaxy trembles, and in these dark days of the End Time, there are more WAAAGH!s rising than ever before recorded. Craftworld Eldar - are an ancient alien race whose vast empire once expanded the width and breadth of the known galaxy. Their empire was without equal, and they counted themselves masters of the stars. But millennia ago, their overweening pride and their fall into hedonistic practices led to a cataclysm that all but eradicated their kind and led to the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Despite their boundless power, the heart of their civilisation was torn out by this catastrophe of their own making, forcing the surviving Eldar to flee upon gigantic starships called Craftworlds. Now they cling to survival by a thread, fighting the horrors of the galaxy with ritualised discipline and consummate skill. Though highly advanced and feared across the galaxy, the Eldar are a dying race -- a shadow of their former glory -- their race teeters on the brink of annihilation. Forces of Chaos - is a catch-all term that includes all of the myriad servants of the individual Ruinous Powers of Chaos and of the universal power ofChaos Undivided. While the Chaos Space Marines are probably the most visible and powerful of the Forces of Chaos, they are supported by countless numbers of other Chaotic servants, including human Chaos Cultists, Traitor Imperial Guardsmen, the Traitor Titan Legions, the remaining members of the Dark Mechanicus and the hordes of ChaosDaemons. Classes Space Marines Chapter *Assault - is a Space Marine who is equipped with weapons that are specialised towards melee combat at close quarters and serves as part of an Assault Squad. The term Assault Marine refers to Imperial Space Marines equipped in such a manner; Chaos Space Marines have similar units called Chaos Raptors. Assault Marines are powerful melee fighters able to best almost any opponent in the bloody close-quarters melee fighting that is such a common feature of warfare in the 41st Millennium. Each Assault Squad consists of up to 10 Battle-Brothers of whom one will be the unit leader with the rank of sergeant. All of the Astartes in the squad excel at close quarters combat, have received additional specialist training and have become highly experienced in melee combat after countless encounters with the Emperor's enemies. *Tactical - is a Space Marine who is equipped to fight using a variety of ranged weapons across a broad range of combat conditions and is part of a ten-Marine unit called a Tactical Squad. Tactical Squads are the most common type of Space Marine squad in a given company and form the mainstay of a Space Marine Chapter. Like their Assault Marine counterparts, the members of a Tactical Squad can be tough as nails. The Chaos Space Marinesalso use Tactical Marines, though they have smaller access to weapons, are more vicious in melee combat and are usually led by an Aspiring Champions of Chaos. *Devastator - are Space Marines who serve in a Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter's Devastator Squads. A Devastator Squad consists of a Sergeant and up to nine Battle-Brothers, of whom four of which are designated as Heavy Weapons Support. The Sergeant will be a Space Marine who has received extra training to equip him for his leadership role. Devastator Sergeants are also experts with all types of Space Marine Heavy Weapons, although they prefer to fight with the standard Sergeant's weapons of a Bolt Pistol and Chainsword, or other melee weapon. Their expertise means that a Sergeant can get the maximum tactical advantage from the weaponry he has at his disposal. Space Marines rely on the tactical acumen of individual Sergeants to avoid the need for complex command structures and communications networks. The ten Battle-Brothers of a Devastator Squad fall into two groups. The first of these are the Heavy Weapons troopers. There may be as many as four Heavy Weapons troopers in a Devastator Squad, and these Marines can be armed with Heavy Bolters, Missile Launchers, Lascannons, Multi-Meltas or Plasma Cannons. These awesome weapons provide the squad with a host of potential deployments and tactical uses. Invariably, Devastator Squads are most commonly used to counter enemy armour or to penetrate defence points, and also to provide fire support for infantry advances or pin the enemy down with suppressive fire. Some of the Battle-Brothers in a Devastator Squad may have fought enough battles to earn Veteran status. These Marines may continue to serve with the Squad for a short time, but eventually they will be offered special duties elsewhere (such as in a Command Squad), or promoted to serve in the Chapter's elite First Company, which is comprised of Marines with Veteran status. In this way, the ranks of the Chapter's elite company are replenished. Veteran Battle-Brothers wear white helmets, while Veteran Sergeants wear a white-striped red helmet. Following their tour of duty as Devastators, Space Marines typically join the ranks of the Assault Marines. Devastator Squads have access to more types of Heavy Weapons than most other Space Marine Squad types. In addition to Heavy Bolters, Lascannons and Missile Launchers, Devastator Marines can also field more exotic weapons such as Multi-Meltas and Plasma Cannons. The latter weapon fires balls of superheated plasma that explode on impact, making them exceptionally potent against multiple targets. The Multi-Melta is a short-range anti-tank weapon, its thermal blast able to melt through even the toughest armour. Missile Launchers wielded by Devastator Marines can fire two different kinds of missiles. Frag Missiles provide effective fire against enemy infantry, while Krak Missiles are more useful against armoured targets. Both of these missiles are relatively small, and a Devastator Marine can easily carry sufficient numbers of both types to take full advantage of a Missile Launcher's potential dual tactical use in a battle. *Scout - are the newest recruits in a Space Marine Chapter. Their duties are to infiltrate the enemy positions or to fight as lightly armed skirmishers ahead of the rest of the Chapter. Operating behind enemy lines, Space Marine Scouts set ambushes for their foes, spy out the enemy's movements, and gather what information they can about their opponent's plans. Sometimes Scouts will covertly attack an enemy camp, capturing a commander for interrogation or alternatively sabotaging equipment and supplies. Striking fast and hard, the Scouts usually accomplish their mission and leave before the enemy has the chance to respond. The 10thCompany of a Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter consists entirely of Scout Squads. Each Squad consists of a Scout Sergeant and up to nine Space Marine Scouts. There is no theoretical limit of how many Scout Squads there may be in the Company. However in practice there are rarely more than ten. The Squad number in white is shown on the right shoulder plate. Scouts do not show any Company badge, colour or number. The 10th Company does not have a battle standard or a Company Banner. Scouts are essentially Space Marines who wear a lighter version of the standard Space Marine Power Armour similar but not identical to Imperial Guard Carapace Armour. The armour is not as strong a defence as the standard Power Armour but it is far less restrictive to movement and almost completely silent in operation. This makes it an ideal uniform for troops whose primary goal on the battlefield is to avoid detection. Scouts are employed in all kinds of reconnaissance, infiltration and other subterfuge. They are rightly valued for their ability to strike deep behind enemy lines without being seen and for the resultant confusion and terror this can cause. Scout Marines are physically the same as other Space Marines but in many Chapters the 10th Company has a vital role as a training battalion and new recruits are inducted into the Scout Company before graduating to the Battle and Reserve Companies of the Chapter. In other Chapters the individual Companies have a responsibility for this training and the 10th Company includes many Marines with decades of experience. More lightly armed and armoured than their more experienced Battle-Brothers, Space Marine Scouts chiefly fight as skirmishers, relying on stealth rather than brute force to accomplish missions. Scouts operate independently from the main Space Marine force, their duties including infiltrating enemy positions and clearing the way for the Chapter's advance. Operating deep within hostile territory, Scouts reconnoitre the enemy's movements, set ambushes for the unwary, sabotage supply lines and destroy communications centres in daring commando raids. Striking in silence, the Scouts' goal is to accomplish their mission and vanish before the enemy has the chance to retaliate. When first inducted into a Space Marine Chapter, a recruit joins the ranks of the 10th Company as a Scout. He is placed under the tutelage of a sergeant who will lead him on the field of battle and instruct him in what it truly means to wage war as one of the Adeptus Astartes. Only once he has proven himself worthy of his Chapter by excelling in the ranks of the 10th Company will a Scout be deemed ready to join the main ranks of Battle-Brothers. A new recruit has much to learn and must endure many long months of gruelling training regimes before he takes to the field of battle. Not only must he master the many biologically-engineered enhancements that are at work within his body, he must also learn the litanies of battle that fortify him and become skilled in wielding his wargear. Not all recruits survive their training, for no quarter can be asked or given when forging humanity's finest warriors, but those that emerge are well prepared for their first taste of battle as a Space Marine Scout. Throughout his service as a Scout, the recruit is instructed by his sergeant, his actions guided, watched over and judged as he strikes the foe with Bolter and blade. The Scout will grow proficient with many other firearms, learning how to snipe the foe with long-range rifles and how to demolish enemy battle tanks with heavy weaponry. Whilst acting as part of an infiltration force, a Scout will become skilled at every aspect of war. He will learn that to be a Space Marine is to be death incarnate, no matter the terrain, the nature of the foe, or the weapons arrayed against him. A Scout Squad is armed with a variety of different weapons. Bolters, Sniper Rifles, and Combat Shotguns are all commonly employed but the most favoured armament is a Bolt Pistol and Combat Knife combination. ScoutSergeants invariably carry a Chainsword, which is almost as much a badge of their rank as a weapon. Scout Squads also have access to a number of different heavy weapons and one of the Scouts within the Squad may be armed with a Heavy Bolter, Autocannon or Missile Launcher. These are normally only used if the mission requires it. In most circumstances and missions the Scouts prefer to sacrifice firepower for stealth and speed. The whole Squad will also usually carry grenades of which the most common types are Frag Grenades (wide area, fragmentation blast) or Krak Grenades (tightly focused, armour-piercing blast). Other grenade types are occasionally used on special missions but are generally restricted to officers and squad leaders. Scout Squads are also trained to fight as Bike Squadrons. This provides a highly mobile support for Scout Marines operating behind enemy lines. Orks Klanz Stormboyz - are elite Ork shock troops who show an unusual level of strategic planning and tactical accumen for Greenskins and are particularly skilled at mobile warfare. A Stormboy strives to stand out amongst the anarchy of Ork society. They studiously ape authority figures, practise things until they can do them right, and openly polish their boots in public places, much to the disgust of their elders. Yet no matter how much they fly in the face of Greenskin values with their wilful forward planning and blatant regard for the rules, Stormboyz are still Orks. They live to get stuck into a good, bloody fight as quickly as they can. To this end, the Stormboy Korps strikes deals with local Meks to equip them with large, noisy Rokkit Packs. These they use to propel themselves toward the foe amid resounding (and suspiciously well-synchronised) bellows of "WAAAGH!", striking the enemy line like ballistic missiles and hacking apart anything unlucky enough to find itself in arm's reach. Ork Boyz - are the different types of troops deployed by theOrks, a savage, warlike, green-skinned race of humanoids of theMilky Way Galaxy. They are in some ways equivalent to''Warhammer Fantasy'' Orcs, particularly in terms of their physical appearance, but they vary from the Warhammer World's Greenskins in some minor biological and cultural details. They are seen by their enemies (pretty much everyone else in the galaxy) as savage, warlike and crude, but they are the most successful species in the Milky Way, outnumbering possibly every other intelligent race, including Mankind. However, the power of the Ork race as a whole is limited due to the fact that they are split into hundreds of tiny empires, which are more often warring between themselves than not. Were the Orks ever to unite as a species, they would undoubtedly crush all opposition in a massive migration-invasion known as a WAAAGH! Runtherdz - is an OrkOddboy who has the patience to take care of his clan or warband'sGretchin and Snotlings. Their characteristic weapons are whips,Grabba Stikks and Grot-Prods. They are often seen leading Gretchin mobs into the fray or ordering around the Gretchin crews ofBig Gunz. They often make use of Squig-hounds to eat errant or fleeing Grots in battle to "increase" the morale of their Gretchin mob. Gretchin - are basically a smaller subspecies of Orks, who are more cowardly than normal Orks and are usually used as living shields, to clear mine fields, are stepped on to get through difficult terrain, and sometimes even as emergency rations. Gretchins are quite low in the strict hierarchy of Ork society because of their small size (the lowest Orkoids being the Snotlings) and are often used for the dirtiest jobs like scavenging and being used as the football when the bigger Orks get bored. While they are not as aggressive as standard Orks, they enjoy fighting weaker opponents and are less likely to flee if they comfortably outnumber their opponents. If a Gretchin is particularly wealthy, he may purchase a second-hand, worn-down, low-tech gun. These guns are mainly to reassure the Gretchin that they have a chance of killing something, provided they remember which way to hold the gun. Even so, Gretchin have to be forced into battle by Runtherdswho utilise grabba sticks in order to ensure that the Gretchin stay in battle. A skilled Runtherd can grab a fleeing Gretchin and hurl him into a minefield with one smooth motion. The more tech-savvy of the Runtherds use a grot prod which delivers an electric charge to a Gretchin's vulnerable parts. Basically all Gretchin work as slaves for Orks, although there is a faction of revolutionary Rebel Grots that developed in the chaos of the Ork World of Gorkamorka. As they are a bit more organised than the larger Orks, Gretchin are often used to maintain Greenskin war machines and artillery. Such work is considered highly undesirable by most Orks, because it prevents them from being in the heart of the battle. Gretchin also serve as attendants or "ammo runts" to Ork Warbosses, assistants to OrkMekboyz, and orderlies to Ork Mad Doks. Craftworld Eldar Striking Scorpions - are Eldar Aspect Warriors who epitomise the deadly attributes of their namesake, and they are the most skilled of all the close-assault Warrior Aspects on the Eldar Path of the Warrior. They are merciless killers without exception, reveling in the hunt and the kill, using stealth and shadow to cloak themselves from sight until the moment of attack. The Striking Scorpions represent the wrath of the War GodKaela Mensha Khaine, which can fall without warning and with extraordinary savagery upon his foes. The Striking Scorpions are one of the Eldar Warrior Aspects dedicated to close combat, particularly close combat during infiltration missions in which they must first close with the enemy undetected before unleashing their wrath. Many Striking Scorpions are physically more powerful than standard Eldar, and can match their Dark Eldar counterparts for sheer physical power. The signature attack of the Striking Scorpion is made by the weapon pods housed on either side of the warrior's helmet, known as Mandiblasters. These are small, short-ranged laser weapons used to deliver a deadly energy sting in close combat that can be psychically triggered. Howling Banshees - are the all-female Eldar Aspect Warriors who specialise in highly mobile melee combat and represent the Eldar War God Khaela Mensha Khaine's ability to instill fear in his foes. The banshee is a harbinger of woe and death in Eldar Mythology. Their cry is said to herald ill fate and can even wrench a soul from its Spirit Stone. It is fitting that these most feared of all the Eldar Aspect Warriors draw their inspiration from this creature. These lightly-equipped warrior-women are fearsome melee combat specialists who draw their inspiration from the unearthly creature with which they share a name. What the Howling Banshees lack in brute strength they make up for with their uncanny and inhuman precision and efficiency. The piercing warcry of these Aspect Warriors has heralded the coming doom of countless enemies of the Eldar people. Guardians - are the militia troops of the Eldar Craftworlds. In times of peace the Guardians pursue their normal civilian roles. All adultEldar, however, are trained in the arts of warfare and can be called to arms if their Craftworld is threatened. It is a painful irony that, in the Eldar race's endless quest for survival, the very civilians the warhosts fight to protect are all too often forced to take up arms. Every Eldar is trained and ready to fight as a Guardian if need be. In some Craftworlds, Ulthwé foremost amongst them, the Guardians are the most common of all Eldar warriors. As the number of dedicated, professional Eldar troops -- the Aspect Warriors -- in aCraftworld are simply too few to meet all threats, those Eldardedicated to a civilian path serve as Guardians in battle, forming the bulk of the Eldar armies. Guardians are also called upon to pilot and crew the majority of the Eldar’s many war machines, providing vital armoured support and transportation for the warhost in battle. Guardian forces consist of two main types; the tactically flexible Defenders, and the more assault-oriented Storm Guardians. Both are equipped with Eldar Mesh Armour. Dire Avangers - were the first amongst the Aspect Warriors of the Eldar. They represent the Eldar War GodKhaela Mensha Khaine in his aspect as the noblest and yet most merciless of warriors. The Dire Avengers show no mercy to their foes and are unwavering in their devotion to their people. These warriors are the least specialised and the most tactically flexible of all the Warrior Aspects, as they serve Eldar armies as elite ranged infantry. The Dire Avengers are also the most common of the Warrior Aspects amongst the Eldar, and their shrines are the largest to be found on all the Craftworlds. Forces of Chaos Chaos Raptors - are the dedicated assault infantry of the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions. Raptors consider themselves to be elite shock troops similar to the warriors who comprise the Loyalist Space Marine Assault Squads, although they are far more egotistical and self-centred. As Raptors are used to strike at the weakest point in an enemy line, this tactical usage has been expanded into an outright philosophy dedicated to the concept of preying on the weak, making them vicious hunters. Chaos Space Marines - are the elite shock troops of the Forces of Chaos. Aside from possessing the zeal, power, and strength that matches their counterparts -- the Loyalist Space Marines -- they possess the added power of Chaos and a brutal devotion to theRuinous Powers. Corrupt Astartes normally belong to one of the 9Traitor Legions that betrayed the Emperor of Mankind during the ancient civil war called the Horus Heresy more than 10,000 standard years ago, while others come from Space Marine Chapters created long after the Heresy ended that have turned Renegade. Many Chaos Space Marines are equipped with the ancient patterns ofPower Armour and weapons they had when they initially betrayed the Imperium at the start of the Horus Heresy, which are broadly the same as those used by the current Loyalist Space Marines (although some differences now exist with regard to Jump Packs, Power Armour appearance, etc). Sundered from the Imperium, these dark warriors of Chaos know neither peace, nor forgiveness nor absolution. Committed wholly to the path they tread, for good or ill, the powers of the Warp have prevented these dark devotees of Chaos from aging, or even dying in some cases, across the ten millennia since they turned their backs on the Emperor of Mankindduring the Horus Heresy. This enables Chaos Space Marines to gain a level of experience beyond even the imagining of the most hardened Loyalist Space Marine Veteran as Chaos Space Marines are able to live for thousands of Terran years, participating in their Long War in uncountable battles across the galaxy, throughout the millennia. Consumed by their hatred of the Corpse Emperor, the Imperium of Man and all Mankind, the Chaos Space Marines have become a terrible cancer festering at the heart of the Imperium. Traitor Guardsmen - Many Imperial Guard troops have turned to Chaos over the centuries, including entire Imperial Army regiments that followed theWarmaster Horus into battle against the Imperium during the Horus Heresy. These Traitors represent the primary mortal troops availble to the Forces of Chaos. Even ten millennia later, Chaos Lords are known to attract these followers of Chaos into their warbands and personal armies, which varies greatly in both size and strength. Traitor Guardsmen are often better armed than the average Chaos Cultist and have access to a wide assortment of arms at their disposal. Sadly, throughout the last ten millennia, occasionally entire Imperial Guard companies, or even entire regiments, have been known to turn from the light of the Emperor and join the ranks of the damned, taking with them their armouries and vehicles. Like their allies and superiors the Chaos Space Marines, the appearance and equipment of the Traitor Guard has been greatly warped and corrupted by its members' allegiance to the Ruinous Powers. Unlike other servants of Chaos, such as Beastmen or mutants, Traitor Guardsmen maintain a sense of sanity, their military discipline and their deadly martial skills, honed from fighting never ending wars throughout the galaxy. These soldiers provide a reliable core of professional soldiers compared to the rest of the daemonic hordes of the Lost and the Damned. Chaos Cultists - are the most dangerous of all those organisations that plot to overthrow the rule of the Imperium of Man from within. All planets and civilisations belonging to the Imperium can harbour Chaotic organisations, which themselves are as diverse in practice and membership as is imaginable. From the blood-soaked sacrificial cults of Feral Worlds to the philosophical secret societies of more advanced planets, the temptations of Chaos can capture all. Chaos Cults are dedicated to the worship of one or all of the Ruinous Powers. Billions of these warped men and women who have willingly sold their souls to the Chaos Gods also exist within the Eye of Terror, making up the twisted populations of the Daemon Worlds. Chaos Cults can be found on nearly every type of Imperial world and have an extraordinary diversity of membership, belief and practice. From the bloody human sacrifices practiced on some Feral andFeudal Worlds, to the more philosophical arcane secret societies that infect the jaded aristocracies of hive worlds, the temptations offered by Chaos can corrupt people of any station or origin. Chaos Cultists are found in almost every Chaos force of any size, having either been recruited from the local population or brought to the world from the Warp as the slaves and servants of the Chaos Space Marines. Category:Blog posts